The mouthpiece and the barrel, which are fundamental components of the musical instruments disclosed herein, saxophone and clarinet, must be used together forming a single body, a part of the barrel being permanently contacting the mouthpiece and the other part being free, allowing a certain degree of flexibility and, therefore, the entrance of air in the mouthpiece and the body of the respective instruments. Nowadays, metallic clamps are being used in these types of instruments, the necessary clamping pressure being obtained by means of a screw connecting the two halves of the clamp together, there being more than two contact points with the barrel.
The drawback with this clamp is that, in addition to the loss of sound, since there is no acoustic chamber, since there are more than two contact points with the barrel, which may not be in the same plane, breaks can occur, and they occur, and also circular displacements.
On the other hand, clamps formed by a single, conical, rigid piece holding the barrel to the mouthpiece by means of pressure with a certain risk of breakage are recently being used. Those having a recess in their central interior part do not pose that risk, but they can only be used with a specific barrel, so that every time a different barrel is used, the clamp must be replaced by a new one whose dimensions correspond to those of the former both in thickness and in width.
The clamp disclosed herein solves the two drawbacks: the breakage risk, since the flexibility of the interior component contacting the barrel applies the precise clamping pressure due to its own physical characteristics, and the loss of sound, since both the interior and the exterior components, in view of their morphology, act as an acoustic chamber.